The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (TTCU)
This page is for the film. For the Toyline associated with the film, please visit the page MTMTE (2022 Toyline) ''The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye ''is the 3rd Transformers film in the The Transformers Cinematic Universe. Characters Optimus Prime: Formerly Orion Pax. He is the noble leader of the group known as the Autobots Bumblebee: The loyal Autobot scout and one of Prime's most trusted Ironhide: Prime's oldest friend. A weapons specialist who's favorite weapon is liquid nitrogen Ratchet: The Autobot medic.Grouchy at times, his spark is always in the right place Cliffjumper: A wreckless Autobot who likes big guns Wheeljack: A tinkerer who sounds like he is straight from Brooklyn Powerglide: Aerial Autobot warrior Megatron: Former gladiator who let his evil thoughts take control Starscream: Leader of the Seekers, 2nd in command of the Decepticons, and the Decepticon Air Commander. He deems Megatron unfit for being a leader, and always schemes against him in hopes of taking over as the Decepticon leader Thundercracker: The Seeker brainiac and 2nd in command of the Seekers Skywarp: The Seeker idiot. Infused with experimental teleportation technology to sneak up on unsuspecting fighter pilots and Autobots Shockwave: Loyal science officer of the Decepticons Soundwave: Loyal Decepticon who has deleted all processes that allow emotion, believing emotions are a weakness. Communications officer Laserbeak and Buzzsaw: The twin bird minions of Soundwave. Used for liaison/recon and aerial attack missions Ravage: Loyal only to Megatron and Soundwave, his primary missions are liaison and sneak attack. Dreadwing: Aerial Decepticon warrior, ruthless and aggressive Knockout: Decepticon medic who is too worried about his own paint job Vehicons: Decepticon foot soldiers developed by Decepticon science officer Shockwave, usually weak and easy to destroy, but are deployed in numbers. Story 4 Million years ago, the Autobot vessel The Ark, with Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack on board, left Cybertron in search for energon and a suitable new homeworld. The Decepticons Megatron, the 3 Seekers, Shockwave, Soundwave (and his minions), Dreadwing, and Knockout pursued them on the Nemesis. After finding Earth, the Decepticons board The Ark right when the Nemesis is shot down. The Ark then crashes in Modern day Oregon. 4 Million years later, the Decepticons are revived by The Ark's on board repair device, which just reactivated after a lightning bolt struck the ship, reactivating the ship's minor systems. They storm out and went into hiding. 5 years later, the Autobots are revived, and realizing the Decepticons were missing, took Earth forms and left The Ark. Brandon Witwicky (the Spike of this continuity), lives with his dad, who repairs cars for a living. After coming home from a day at his college, he helps repair a new 1984 Dodge Charger that randomly finds its way into his dad's garage. He attempts to discuss the ship found in Oregon several years ago but his dad stops him, being a believer that it is all a government hoax. At that moment, a white and orange F-15 starts attacking the house. Mr Witwicky wonders why the air force would be attacking their house. Suddenly, the Charger comes alive and ushers the 2 to get in the car. It then makes a beeline to a large rock. After dropping the 2 Witwickys off behind a rock, Cliffjumper transforms into his robot mode and fires at the fighter, causing it to fly off. Brandon asks if he was one of the lifeforms from the ship, and to his father's astonishment, he was. He gets permission from Prime to bring them to the Ark. After the Autobots introduce themselves to the 2 humans, Cliff agrees to be Brandon's first car, guardian, and partner. Just then, the Autobots are alerted to a Decepticon attack in the city. The robotic jaguar Ravage was causing an uproar, terrorizing the citizens. Cliff and Bee are sent into the city, the Witwickys going with. The two then transform and start firing at Ravage. At that moment, the three seekers Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp fly overhead and fire at the two. Meanwhile, the government declares war on all transforming alien robots, and they send an attack force to the battle. Back at the battle, the attack force arrives, and the Autobots retreat. Optimus Prime sends Ratchet to the closest military base to try to negotiate with the US Military and tell the true story about how the Decepticons are the only bad Cybertronians. Talks are successful, and the government forms a temporary alliance with the Autobots. The government finds the main Decepticon base of operations, and the Autobots, Army, and Air Force stage an attack. The Autobots will reach the base and start the attack, and the military will only intervene if the Autobots need help. The Autobots roll out to the Decepticon base. Knockout and Dreadwing were already anticipating an attack, and thousands of Vehicons followed them. Bumblebee and Knockout start clashing, alongside Wheeljack and Dreadwing, but since Dreadwing transforms into a fighter, Wheeljack finds himself not being able to attack Dreadwing when he's in his vehicle mode. A new Autobot arrives, Powerglide. Bumblebee causes serious damage to Knock Out before he retreats due to the urge to repaint and repair his body. Powerglide destroys Dreadwing and all the other Autobots slay countless Vehicons. Finally, Megatron intimidatingly walks out of the base, and Optimus switches out his cannon for his Energon Axe. The two run towards each other, Optimus delivers his famed quote, "One shall stand, one shall fall" and axe and sword clash. Meanwhile, Soundwave deploys Laserbeak and Buzzsaw from his chest cavity and Shockwave keeps creating more Vehicons to put on the field. Cliffjumper shoots down the birds, who return to Soundwave. The army rolls in tanks to help destroy the Vehicons as Optimus and Megatron continue to fight. The tanks mow through the Vehicons faster than Shockwave can produce them. Megatron calls for the Decepticons to retreat. The battle is over, for now. Optimus sends an encrypted message discernible only by Autobots, stating that the Decepticons are on Earth, and the Autobots need help. Sequels Though not officially a sequel, the next movie in TTCU takes place during the movie, Girls of Cybertron. A proper sequel began phase 2, called The Transformers: The War Rages On.Category:TTCU Category:Fan Fiction